The Vortex Kid
'Prologue' Trey was in Manchester, England. It was 3 am and he was shivering like a madman. The sky was a mass of darkness illuminated solely by a silver white moon. with white moonlight revealing the city for what it truely was. The city was a ghost town at night and only the occasional car traversed through the city. It's usual life and excitemnt gone with the golden sunlight. The streets were empty and the steady patter-patter of freezing rain pounding the street was all Trey could hear. Even through his thick earmuffs. He was a strange figure dressed in random clothing and all of it designer. From the Ralph Lauren scarf on his necks to he autographed Airforces on feet was worth thousands of pounds. and freezing rain dropped like bullets, pounding the street. His jet black hair was plastered to his scalp and he swept it from his eyes to see. His gloved fingers were shoved to the bottom of his pockets, clenched into tight balls in an effort to stop the cold. It wasn't working. Trey would much rather have been in a warm hotel room watching Doctor Who. He very nearly slipped as he stepped on a small pile of brown, mushy sleet. As he walked he noticed the strange lack of people and activity. It was strange in the city, at night -almost like a deserted settlement. There was a loud, hoarse drunken wail. Somewhere a drunk was leaving a bar. There were a couple more sounds of falls and swearing before all sounds of the drunk completely vanished. Trey ignored the sounds and noticed that no one was on was walking anywhere; presumably wrapped up in bedcovers or staying up late watching T.V with a mug of hot chocolate. That was what kids his age did. Well, non-alien kids.Trey was muttering his motto over and over again, reinforcing his motivation for being here. Got to find Blaze,. Got to find Blaze!! 'He walked down the street in silence- most unlike him,-and his mind wandered to food. Inside his head, glowing brightly in purple Neon, was FOOD glaring at the rest of his brain. 'Mmmmm, what I would do for some KFC.' He wondered out loud, nearly drooling as he imagined a Wicked Zinger Meal' A smile formed on his face. His next destination was KFC. The smile was quickly torn from his face as the street was lit up by a bright orange haze rapidly clearing the street towards his back. he watched as his shadow loomed larger and larger then jumped out the way at the last minute. As a bright flaming object flew past him he caught a unintentional glimpse of it and his night-vision light receptors were overloaded. As he blinked rapidly to regain his sight, strange and very physchadelic blobs formed before his eyes. With a final blink they vanished. Trey twisted away and felt his scarf heating up. With a furious tug, he tossed it away and saw it catch fire and burst into a thousand scraps of flame. Some crystals, previously encrusted in the scarf, dropped to the ground heavily. Damn. That cost more than this street. Plus it was really hard to steal. He smiled at this strange surprise. He had wished for warmth and he was warm to to the point of burning. He looked up at the fireball and to his surprise saw it was now facing him and speeding towards him at incredible speed. He caught a glance of a strange young face with eyes glowing an ominous red. For a split second Trey thought he was looking into the eyes of a demon with its body made of pure hell-fire, He ducked and the Flaming demon rushed over his back, completely incinerating his clothes and singeing his back. ' Hold still. Vortex Kid!' Trey gasped briefly then realised he was being spoken to by Blaze. 'So you're the one they call Blaze,' Trey muttered. That's my name. Don't wear it out' Blaze said with a small hint of a Jamaican accent. Trey watched Blaze drop to the ground and the flames suddenly vanish revealing a scrawny, lightly muscled body wearing a red hoodie and black baggy jeans. It made him stand out in the black. Blaze stared into Trey's eyes and he stared back just as hard. 'Your real name is Leon Morrison. Eh? Now I see whats with all the burning and arson attacks.' Trey chuckled. 'Well I'm good at what I do and what I do is burn stuff. Anyway my name is Blaze not Leon. I left that normal life behind when I became a flame-guy. 'Chapter 1 - The Vortex!' Trey looked into the glaring face of Drake Rodney with a cocky grin. The school bell had just gone off, ringing like a crazy bird, to signal the end off of period 4 and the beginning of lunchtime where students could choose to simply hang around the school premise with friends, eat some lunch in the canteen or simply read a book in the library. Trey was currently reading a book and eating a taco at the same time since it was Mexican day and he just loved tacos. He was halfway through one when an older kid (year 11 probably) with the build of an rugby player came up to him. 'Hey little dude, the canteen is a no reading zone!!' Drake declared. Trey simply stuffed the remaining chunk of taco into his mouth and savoured it in his mouth before swallowing. 'Mmm. Delicioso!' Trey said as he sucked his fingers to get any remaining taste off them. He looked slightly disappointed that he had eaten the taco. His book was grabbed and thrown across the hall and it was now that he realised someone was talking to him. 'Yo, big guy. D'you mind getting that book. I was almost finished?' Trey asked politely. 'Are you taking me seriously?' Drake asked in reply, his eyebrows knotting together slightly. 'Do you want me to?' 'Obviously!' Drake cried. 'Fine then, first take off that red jacket and get rid of all that hair gel. You're not impressing anyone. Next get a life and bring me back me book!' 'Me, the one who should get a life? Don't make me laugh!' 'I wasn't trying to.' '........ Shut up!' 'Make me, grease hair!' A crowd of Drake's friends were gathering. Drake looked nervous for a bit then contorted his face into a frown and grabbed Trey, lifting him clean of the table. 'Stop being a smartass Trey. Else I'll beat the shit outta you!' Drake demanded. 'I think therefore I am. Thats me. You don't think therefore you don't exist.' Drake slapped him hard, sending crashing to the ground. 'Little dude. You best not be getting on my bad side,' He kicked Trey's side hard and the crowd nodded in approval. One of Drake's closer friends who Trey had seen round the back of the school smoking, had grabbed a saltshaker and was pouring salt onto him while laughing. 'Wassup sluggy!!' He mocked in a little girl voice. On the ground, Trey was cursing his smart mouth before a sharp pain in his leg made him cry out. He reached to feel the leg and was disgusted by the warm, sticky blood he was touching. The crowd had dispersed by now and he realised he had been stabbed by a fork. Category:Story Category:Matarrok